


Lost and Found

by EternalYaoi (EmpressDiamond)



Category: Original Work, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Rimming, Romance, Shyness, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressDiamond/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: Young Coby is a shy and insecure young boy at Camp Hummingbird, and due to that, ends up wondering off a bit too much and gets rather emotional all alone to himself. Luckily for him, Camp Counselor Raimundo is there to do his job, and a bit more. Whatever it takes to show Coby that he's not alone in this world by any means.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing some name and heritage - mostly surname - retcons for my OCs.

It was a normal day at 'Camp Hummingbird', which of course was a summer camp for boys to go to during the summer. Specifically, it was used mostly for teenage boys, actually, though it did have a fair amount of younger boys who attended it too. Alot of boys, too. The total amount of campers for the current summer infact was at least 50. The camp itself had 10 cabins, with each of course housing 5 boys each. The other building of the camp included a mess hall, a bathroom building, the main counselor's lodge, which included it's own bathroom, and not to mention lodges used for the other staff members aside from the counselors. Though most of the counselors also resided within the cabins with the campers. However, to be fair, the cabins were also divided by Camper Age. Essentially, half of the cabins housed teenage boys, the other half housed the younger aged boys. One of the boys that are worth mentioning, is none other than the young Greek-American boy known as Coby David Nelson.

Coby was a boy with dark brown hair with blonde highlights, usually wearing a purple t-shirt underneath a greenish-beige hoodie jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple/white sneakers. He was also known for his signature dark grey hat turned backwards and also for a noticeable well-formed bubble butt to go along with his very skinny but somewhat fit physique. He also sported green eyes, and came from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America. As stated above, he and his family were also largely from Greek descent, making them a family of proud Greek-Americans. 

The boy had been sent to Camp Hummingbird for the summer through various reasons. Specifically, he was sent by his parents because he is shy and they want him to come out of his shell more and make more friends. The success of this, well, is debateable. It's better to show why this is so rather than simply state it. He did, after all, share his cabin with three other boys. These boys were not actually in the cabin at the moment though, it was just Coby for now, but they would be back soon. However, Coby did enjoy his time alone for a little bit, if only because it did give him time to think about things, mainly looking at the ceiling, resting in his bed with his hands on his head.

"One week in the camp and I barely made any friends", Coby thought, "But then again, I don't think any of them really want me as a friend. They might be taking advantage me, if they don't think I'm ugly."

The meek boy stood up and decided to get out of the cabin and decided to take a walk; while he was looking at it, he was looking at other teens as they all did their usual actions across the campgrounds from practicing sport and archery, hang out on the art cabins or even swimming at the lake. Coby didn't say anything to them, he simply walked and kept to himself since he felt he didn't have anything fun, or cool to say. He also figured he'd just be ignored anyway. He did, however, continue thinking to himself.

"They're all having fun" Coby thought "Even my cabin mates are out there having fun."

He then let out a sigh as he said to himself under his breathe:

"All except me."

On that point, Coby was going far of the cabin grounds and into the woods, without even noticing it even. The meek boy was looking at his road all the time and kicking an occasional stone on the way, not at all noticing that was increasingly further away from the campgrounds. It was like that for a few minutes until he accidentally tripped on a rock and fell down a small hill into a shallow creek.

Coby, not knowing how to swim, started panicking by instinct even though it was shallow enough for him to just sit in:

"AH! HELP ME! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HELP! I'M DROWNING!", little did he know of course that he was just sitting in shallow water, flailing his arms, his hat right beside him having fallen off his head. ""HEEEE-Oh wait..."

Only after a little while does he realize he's not drowning, just sitting in water, his hat sitting on a rock right next to him. He blushed a bit, feelimg embarassed after overreacting. So Coby decides to get out of the shallow lake and decides to go back,but when he turns, he only sees a crossroads. He has no idea what path to take, left, right, or middle.

"Oh no....I'm lost....." That was the moment Coby was starting to freak out, and very much so at that. "AAaaaah! This is even worst than drowning!", he had no idea what to do at alll; mostly he was trying to run around the woods finding any hint of the way back at the camping grounds, but the more he was running, the more he was entering into the woods. Therefore, ironically, he was getting more lost.

It was like that until the sun was starting to set, on that point; Coby was sitting in a tree, as he tried to rest while also, of course, crying.

"*sniff**sniff*Why?*sniff*Why always happens these things to me?", he cried to himself, he soon began blaming himself for it. "I can never do anything right. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why do I bother?", he was shaken on the shoulder by that point, but he didn't notice. He instead kept sniffling.

"Hey...little dude..."

"Not now!"

"Okay, I'll leave you be while I go back to ca-" then Coby grabbed the body blindly. The person chuckled a little bit.

"No! TAKE ME WITH YOU! PLEASE!"

"You know I was joking, it's OK", and then Coby could feel a hand patting him, Coby opens his eyes to see his 'savior': Raimundo Pedrosa. One of the camp counselors back at the camp. And perhaps the most handsome one too, at least to Coby. Coming from Brazil, he had naturally tanned skin, with beautiful green eyes and brown hair. His body was well fit and formed, with sculpted abs, arms and legs, and even a sweet rear to go along with Coby's own.

"Hey Raimundo", Coby greeted blushing, tears still streaming but the sniffing was stopping. Raimundo, with a small smile on his face, wiped away some of Coby's tears with his hands.

"Did you get lost?", in response to that, at first, Coby didn't do or say anything. "You know what, say no more" and Coby could feel that the Brazilian was sweeping him off his feet. As Raimundo was piggybacking him, to be precise. "I'll bring you back, don't worry. Just hang tight."

"Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you"

"Heheh, it's no problem. Besides, it's my job.", Raimundo said that as the two boys start to go on their way back to the camp. Of course, Coby had things on his mind now, but there was no way he would say half of them aloud so he decides to hold on tightly on Rai's body, silently feeling the pectorals of the Brazilian counselor. Soon, the two boys could see they were exiting the woods and after few steps arrived to the camp grounds:

"So...where do I leave you, Coby?" Rai asked.

"I.......I dunno...maybe my cabin?"

"You sure? You don't seem sure.", Coby did not responded again, he just clinged more into Raimundo. Raimundo then thought a little before suggesting, "Maybe I take you to my room?"

"You...you mean it? Can I...go there?"

"If you want to."

"YES! I mean-sure..."

"Heheh, alright then." Raimundo was going through the cabins that harbors the bedrooms, until they arrive in the center of Camp Hummingbird, where the flag post, the mess hall and the big counselor's cabin was there. Raimundo lets Coby land and Raimundo opens the door.

The councilor's cabin had a simple room that was for no particular purpose at all, a locker room connected to it, and then the bedrooms. Raimundo's bedroom was small but simple. A dresser for his clothes, a lamp, his personal belongings, and of course his bed. All of the counselors had single beds instead of bunk beds. His room wasn't particularly themed, but it had his belongings lying about.

"Well, we're here" Rai said as he closes the door.

"W-w-wow...", Coby said in amazement seeing the room, it was simple, sure, but it was pretty cozy. "This is where you sleep here?"

"Yeah, sure is; it's not much, but it's better than sleeping in the floor"

"Hahaha" and Raimundo goes towards the bed and jumps to relax on the bed, after of course setting Coby down first.

"Come on Coby, join me"

"R-r-r-r-really? Y-y-you w-w-want me to?"

"Yeah, maybe we can talk about how are you doing on the camp"

"Okay......", but before Coby could say anything, Raimundo snapped his fingers as he remembered something. He stood up and started to take off his shirt and his shoes. When the shirt was off, Coby just stood there idely as he stared at the ripped physique that was the brazilian's upper body. He even had a bit of a nosebleed yet failed to notice it. 

"Hope you don't mind" Raimundo said "I usually I'm on my skivvies when I'm alone in my room, but since you're my guest, I decided to tone it down a bit."

".....", it was as if he were in a trance, , but he managed to shake his head back to reality, since he didn't seem to mind. Raimundo just smirked a bit at seeing it. It was cute.

"OK then, have a seat", Coby then sat on the bed as Raimundo sat infront of him. Coby still struggled to pay attention to Rai's face without drifting down to his pecs. It was helped by Rai's face being good to look at, but not by his pecs being equally good to look at too.

"So tell me, Coby; how are you feeling in Camp Hummingbird so far?"

"I-it's alright; I mean, I don't hate the place, like...at all, hehehe", Coby chuckles nervously

"Heheh, that's good...I'm glad you're enjoying it, but there's one little observation I want to do."

"Wha-what is it?"

"You don't participate much on the activities."

"I.....I just.......don't feel comfortable everyone around me; I try to talk to others, I really do...but."

"But what? What's stopping you?"

"J-just look at me......"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would anyone like someone ugly like me?"

Raimundo raised an eyberow, as if what Coby just said completely confused him. Which it did as he looked at Coby's face before saying:

"Ugly? You? Really?"

"Yes...you think I'm ugly too."

"Well, if ugly's the new definition of adorable."

"Wha?"

"Let me put it like this, if you're ugly, then I must be morbidly obese."

"That's a big lie", Coby muttered;

"Well then, that means you're not ugly."

"You...you're just saying that to make me feel good about myself"

"And because it's true."

"......" Coby didn't knew how to respond: If he tells him that he's lying, Rai might felt hurt; if he accepts what he said, he might get exposed to be mocked. Coby just started to cry a little bit. "I...I don't know what to say."

Raimundo with a warm but soft smile wiped away Coby's tears with his hands again before gently hugging him. Coby returning the hug warmly as Raimundo decided to cheer him up:

"I think I know what your problem is", he started. Coby looked at him in response as he explained: "You need to trust others more; I know it's hard to come out of your shell, but you need to start to build more confidence."

"Y-y-y-you think?"

"Sure, tell you what; I'll help you to build your confidence, by the time summer ends, you'll be a brand new Coby."

"R-r-r-really?"

"Scout's honor" Raimundo raised his hand. In response, Coby hugged Raimundo tighter. "Hehehe, hold it son, you're gonna squish my lungs"

"S-s-sorry...", Coby let go, but blushed hard when he did. "Heheh"

"You're so cute", and Raimundo caressed Coby's cheek. That of course served to make him blush even more.

"Tell you what, I can give you your first lesson right now."

"Really? That's great, but...what could be the lesson?"

"Heheheh, simple, you need to get more confortable around your cabin mates."

"H-h-how so?", Then all of the sudden, Coby could feel the counselor take off his shirt with ease. Coby had no idea what to do, think, or say about it. Coby had no idea what to do, think, or say about it; now his chest was exposed to the counselor and there was nothing he can do about it. Raimundo just viewed it as beautiful.

"There, now we're even" Raimundo smirked as Coby took off his shoes.

"Heheheh......"

"Can you give this counselor a massage?", and Raimundo said that with a wink.

"M-m-m-massage?"

"Yeah, I think I need to unwind my shoulders, can you help me?"

"S-s-s-sure, anything for you.", and Coby then sat behind Rai, so he could then start to message the brown shoulders.

"Ooooooooh, yeaaaaaah, you have good hands." Rai moaned

"You think so?"

"Oh yeaaaaaahh"

"Well, thanks", and Coby continued to massage, while Raimundo kept moaning in pleasure. Coby knew he wasn't dreaming, everything he was feeling is real; feeling the body unwind little by little was something amazing; Coby wanted to feel more of the chiseled body, he just could not resist.

"Lower"

".....okay...", And Coby was massaging the upper back; Biting his lips and blushing all the way.

"Enjoying yourself?" Rai asked

"Y-y-yes...you have a nice body"

"Thanks, so do you."

"Oh, compared to yours...there's no way I have a nice body"

"Haha, see...your opening up"

"Heheh...you think?"

"Yeah, that chuckle means it's working"

"I guess, can I go lower?"

"Please do."

Coby was now massaging the lower torso, almost close to the abs; Coby at this point, he didn't had control of his hands and starts lingering on the six-pack, feeling the chiseled abs. He couldn't stop himself if he tried

Soon, Raimundo noticed Coby's hands were feeling his abdomen and going up to feel the pectorals and Raimundo just smirked and let Coby go on; if anything, the Brazilian loved when others felt his muscles, his fellow counselors especially.

"I see what you want" Raimundo cooed

"Wha-what?"

"You really want to feel my body?"

"Y-y-y-yes...."

"Then I'll give it to you"

"O-okay...", and Raimundo stood up and in front of Coby, he started to move his hips slowly as he had his hands on the waistbands of his shorts, teasing Coby with them practically. Eventually, Raimundo let his shorts drop and took off his socks, and Raimundo was now wearing only his underwear: a pair of tight briefs in green, yellow and blue, themed after the flag of Brazil.

"Like what you see, minino?" Raimundo asked in a flirting tone. Coby was just, once more, in a trance.

"Uuuhhh", Coby was just drooling

"Heheheh, I'll take that as a yes; now come on, this bod won't feel itself"

"You, you, you mean?"

"Come on, don't be shy on me."

".....I'm coming", and Coby went for it. He wasted no time in starting with the arm muscles; the biceps and triceps and the Brazilian just let him proceed

"So...strong", Coby muttered in amazement, "So....good"

"Of course they are"

"I wish to have arm muscles like yours one day...."

"I could help train you to get them."

"I'd love to"

"Heheh, great. We can start tomorrow."

Coby's hands were now feeling the chest: moving the pectorals in a circular motion with one hand and tracing the abdomen with the other:

"This is my favorite part of your body, Rai"

"Yeaaaah, I can tell; then again you're not the only one"

"H-h-huh?"

"All the counselors have good bodies, we kind of worship each other and all of the sudden we end up in a circle jerk."

"That sounds...hot"

"Because it is"

"Heheh"

At that point, Raimundo turned around and Coby found himself feeling up the back of the counselor, aswell as his well toned and formed buttocks.

"Go ahead, feel them Cobes"

"Okay........", and Coby proceeded to grope Raimundo's ass. It was all the meek boy could wish for : round, firm, juicy. It was perfect. Raimundo jumped a bit with the sudden gropage though. He didn't mind, though since he could feel that Coby was enjoying himself

"You like that, don't you?", Raimundo cooed

"Um...I...sorry"

"It's okay; I didn't tell you to stop."

"R-r-right, heheh...." and Coby continued his groping

"Oooooh, that's gooood."

"Aaaaaaaaah, Raiiiii"

"Coooooobes"

On that moment, Rai couldn't take it as he quickly turns around and kisses Coby on the lips:

"MMmph!"

"Hmhmhmm"

"MmmmMMm..."

The kiss started off sweetly enough, but it expanded before long into something tender and romantic

"MMmmmmm"

"Mmmmhmmmm"

The more were joined by the kiss, the more were losing in each other. They couldn't hold back.

"Coby...I love you"

"L-L-Love me?"

"Yes, I love you...since the start of summer"

"L-Love me how?"

"Like you love to look at me."

"What?"

"Don't think I didn't noticed it:

"Oh.........right"

"Heh."

"Yeah...", and after a pause, Coby confesses: "To tell the truth...I love you too."

"I can tell." Raimundo points to Coby's pants at that point, which were of course showing a very large noticeable buldge by this point,

"........."

"Yes, baby?"

"Heheh, I guess" Coby could see Raimundo was figdeting with his pants, smirking as he did so while looking at the adorable face of Coby. "Wait, what are you doing?" Coby asked, feeling more nervous. Raimundo just had that seemingly eternal smirk to his face.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing?" Rai asked.

"I-I dunno....taking off my pants?"

"Heheh, maaaaaaaybe; I just want to know what kind of underwear you wear"

"R-r-really?"

"What? Scared?"

"N-no! I'm not scared!" Coby faked bravery in response to that;

"Well then...it's done", in response to that: Coby noticed he was now on his purple briefs with a white waistband, near fully exposed.

"Aaah!" Coby covered his 'privates' instinctively in response. To that, Raimundo chuckled at seeing the cute side of the meek boy's shyness. Eventually though, he started brushing Coby's cheek again.

"Don't worry, I'm on my undies too"

"I-I know....still, I'm kind of nervous" Coby tried to looks away, but Rai held it by the chin, still with that warm look of his. They then were suddenly gazing into eachother's eyes at that point

"Coby..."

"Rai..."

"You wanna do this? You want to be mine?"

"I.........I do......I really do, I want to be yours Raimundo, always yours."

"You do?"

"Yes! I mean it!"

"Heheh, then c'mere."

"Gladly", and the two boys embraced again, kissing:

"MMMmmmMM!"

"Mmmhmmmm!" They were so lost on the kiss that the two go to the bed again as the two rub and kiss. Raimundo, naturally, was in particular groping and squeezing Coby's ass. Which was by far one of the most juiciest, plumpest rumps he's ever felt.

"Mhmm!HMMM!" Coby was moaning loudly, muffled only by the mouth of the Brazilian and his tounge being all over his mouth.

"Man, his mouth tastes so good", Raimundo thought, "And I don't even know where to begin with his ass."

"This is the things I've always dreamed of", Coby thought, "I want more of him. I want all of him." 

The two boys separate as a trail of saliva hangs from their tounges for a little bit as they both lightly moan and huff, gazing once more into eachother's eyes. Their buldges couldn't be any more throbbing. So without a thought, they decided to release them.

Coby's was a moderately sized cock, about seven inches, decently thick and crowned with a brown crown on top to match his hair. It was adorable.

Raimundo's was a true monster though. A full nine inches of cock, juicily throbbing and fully hard. It was fully given a brazilian though, it had no crown, but then again it's size and thickness made it not need one anyway. The two looking at each other naked for the first time was captivating, to say the least. Coby became oh so fixated on that enormous cock.

"Your cock looks nice, Cobes."

"Y-y-yours is huge, and really tasty..."

"Heheh, ya think?"

"Yes.....can....can I?"

"Please do., it's all yours after all."

"I-it is? I mean, of course it is, heheh...I think", Coby then kneeled down nervously, taking the large cock in one of his hands and licking his lips, though hesitating a bit. "Y-y-you think it'll fit?"

"Only one way to find out"

"Heheh......True", and Coby slowly engulfed the tip of the cock into his mouth at that point.

"Aah, sim...sim minino" Rai moaned in Portuguese, tilting his head back in pleasure as he began petting the top of Coby's cute head. "Como foda, mi minino."

"Mmmm, mmmmm", and Coby slowly but surely pushed the rest of his cock down into his mouth, effectively deepthroating it just because it was that big of a cock.

"Aaaah, fuck", Raimundo let out while still tilting his head, loving so much having his cock go into the shy boy's mouth. Indeed, Coby really was able to fit it in there. The meek boy himself was just using his tounge for extra pleasure, and it was super effective. "Oooooh, fooooooda."

"Mmmmhmmm, mmmmmmmhmmmmm"

"That's it", Rai held the head of his lover and moved it in and out, helping him to suckle the big meat that his lips were wrapped around. "Aaaah, siiimm papito; eat my churrasco."

"MMmmmmm, mmmMMmmmmmm", Coby's moans were muffled by the big piece of meat but it was obvious he was loving it, and Raimundo loved it twice as he did, practically. He couldn't get enough of Coby that was for sure.

"That's it, keep sucking; you won't leave this cock alone until you get your milk"

"Mmhmmm, mmmmhmmm, mmmhmmm!", Coby obviously agreed with what Rai was saying to him as he felt Rai was moving his head faster and faster, making both of them moan more and more in return.

"Ooooh, oooooh, Cobyyyy, aaaah, aaaah"

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmmmmhmm!"

"Nnnnngh, not, gonna, hold, iiit."

"MmmMmm! MmmMmmMMm!"

"Ooooh, oooooh, ohhhhh-AAAAAAAAAAH!", and then Coby and Rai felt it. Rai thrusted all the way into Coby as his cock began pumping a large flood of cum right down into it. Coby's eyes widened as the 'milk' pumped into him like a pipe. It flooded his mouth and even dripped a bit out of it as the cock was so firmly in his mouth. Coby whimpered cutely as his mouth was filled, but he totally loved getting swallow the cum as it was pumped into his adorable self. Rai let go a little of Coby's head as the boy detached and swallow it all, coughing a little; the Brazilian could notice that there was drippings across the mouth. As he panted and caught his breathe, he smiled a little.

So...did I do good?"

"You did great." Rai once again grabs Coby by the chin and Rai laps the remaining drops around the mouth.

"We're not done yet", Rai wasted no time whispering to Coby.

"We-w'ere not?"

"Oh no.", and with those words from Rai, Coby was led to the bed as Rai positioned so Coby was on his fours, his unpenetrated bubble butt being presented to him, "We're just getting started, minino."

"T-then what's next?"

"Just hold that pose for me."

"O-Okay.." Coby was nervous as he was still on his fours, but he could a hand brushing his back, it was of course, the hand of his brazilian lover; the hand stopped and rubbed the buttocks of Coby. "Ah-aahh-aaaaaah."

Then, suddenly, he feels a slap:

*SPANK*

"EEEP!"

"Hehehe"

"Wha-wha-what was that for?"

"I just wanted to tender you"

"T-tender me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, but, this ass is just, I can't resist.", and Rai was kneeling in front of the ass before giving a couple of spanks more:

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

"Aaaah, OK; it's enough."

"Ah, ah, hah, ah...."

On that point, Coby felt something cold around his tight butthole. It wasn't the big cock, but it was something wet. It was of course, Raimundo's tounge. Hungry to taste and prep that ass up.

"Aaaah"

"Mmmm!"

"Raiii, Raaiiiii!"

"Mmmmm, mMMMMmmmm!"

Coby was recoiling in pleasure, the feeling of Raimundo rimming him was by far one of the best things he's ever felt in his life or time here at camp.

"Aaaaaah, mmmm" Coby was biting the pillow, his love for it was obvious. It was like that for some minutes until Rai stopped, at which point Coby whined, "Why-w-why'd you stooop?"

"Because you're ready."

"R-ready? Ready for what?"

"I think you know."

"........."

"Heheh.", and then Raimundo suddenly answered Coby by taking out his big cock for it to hotdog itself inbetween the prepped up buttcheeks, and was very much snug in that spot. "Hmmmmm."

"Aaaaaah"

"Heheh, nice and easy."

"Ohhhhh"

Rai was by now more than ready, he aimed his big cock at the opened hole, with one hand holding the cock steady and the other stretching the cheeks to reveal said hole.

"Hold on tight, minino"

"O-Okay...."

With that, it was time. Raimundo aimed his cock's tip right for the hole, Coby hugged the nearest pillow to prepare himself.

"This might sting a little."

"H-h-huh? What do you-AAAAAAAH!", and that scream of course, came when Raimundo began pushing his massive cock slowly but surely into the tight hole of the boy, from the tip all the way to the base. He took his time to make sure Coby doesn't feel hurt, and it seemed to work.

"Easy, buddy."

"Ah, aaaah, ooooooh", Coby was wincing as he felt the cock inside him, inch by inch, "Huuuuuuuuuuuuge!"

"Speak for yourself, don't clench your hole too much; it's already tight enough as it is"

"Heheh, oooooooooh"

"Hmmmmm!"

"MmmmMMmmph!"

On that point, Rai was full settled, and enjoying every moment of it.

"Aaah, are you OK? Did it hurt?

"N-N-No, I'm fine.", Coby shivered, "I can keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I've never been so sure about a thing!"

"Heheh, gotcha." and Rai then leaned in so he could whisper something to Coby's ear: "I'll make sure that enjoy the ride"

"Heheh, please do..."

"As you wish, minino.", with that, the thrusting began slowly and seductively, really making Coby feel loved. The Brazilian was just purring and moaning lightly as he pushed in and out, the sweet moans of Coby mixed in with the tightness of his bubbly ass was just what Rai needed. "Aaah, mmmm, mmmm"

"Oooooooh, ohhhhhh"

"Aaaah, how do you feel?" Coby asked, to which Rai said;

"The beeeeeeeeeest."

"Heheheh"

"Ooooooooh, it feels so good" Rai moaned as he was massaging the reddened cheeks, which made Coby moan from the feeling of that alone.

"Aaaaah, Raiiiii"

"Coooooooobes, like that."

"Ahhh, haaaah, aaaaahhhh" Coby could feel Rai was picking up the pace at this point, and it made him clench the bed sheets feeling that big cock begin to slowly but surely go faster and faster inside of him.

"Oooh yeah; my sweet Coby"

"Aaaaaah, Raaaaiii, Raaaaaii, Raaaiiii!"

"Yeah, moan for me; say that I own you"

"Y-y-you owwwwwn meeeeeeee!"

"That's right, my minino"

"Ohhhh, oohhhhh, ooooooh", Coby was feeling his lover going faster and faster as he really he got into the mood of pounding that sweet bubble butt.

"Aaaah, aaaah, aaaah"

"Ooooooooh, Raaaaaaaaai, biiiiiiiiiiig!"

"Grrrrrrrr"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah", Rai was now lifting Coby's body and reached around Coby's cock all while continuing to thrust harder and faster into him with each few moments that went on. Even give a few spanks once in a while, Coby would let out a little squeal with each spank.

"EEeh, eeeh"

"Aaaaah, so adorable."

On that point, Rai was starting to stroke Coby's hard and throbbing cock. Coby shivered when Rai touched it and started, but moaned all throughout as one would expect.

"Ghghghhhhhh, Raaiiiii!"

"Yes baby?"

"Aaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaah"

"Tell me, you like this? You want me to milk you?"

"Yes, yes, milk me! Miiiiilk meeee!"

"Hehehe"

"Oooooooooh! Raiiii, don't stooooooooop!"

"I wooooooooooooooon't, I want your cream!"

"I want yooooooooooooouuuuuurs!"

"Hehehe, well then..."

"Aaaaaah, ooooooh"

Rai was not stopping in any moment, he was giving his all pounding and jerking his lover, and Coby was moaning, hollering and taking it all.

"AAAaah, I'm gonna cum" Coby moaned out within a few moments:

"So am IIiiii, vente minino."

"Ooooooh, oooooooh, aaaaaahhhh!"

"Coby! Aaaaah! Cuuuuum!"

"Here it coooooomes!"

"Get readyyyyyyy!"

"Yeeeees! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHMMMMMM!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rai was grunting at the top of his lungs, he was giving Coby his man-seed, covering the cavern and marking Coby as his own. He made sure his big dick slammed as deeply as it could and that it stayed there as it pumped and pumped cum in to Coby's ass. So much infact, that it practically poured out of the tight ass even before the counselor pulled out. That hole was well filled indeed, that ass was most definitely Rai's 'territory' now. Coby on the other hand, shot his cum on the walls, and the drops were glazing Rai's hand, all while wincing and panting at the sensation of his tight rear end being marked and filled.

"EEeh, aaaah, aaaaaayyyeee"

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeaaaaaaahh"

The bodies of the two were giving up at this point, making both of the boys soon slump onto the bed, the big cock of Rai plopping out of Coby's tight filled hole in the process. Coby could feel his hole clenching, Rai's cum leaking of his hole and Coby's cock dripping with his own seed.

"Rai, rai, where are you?", he asked, clearly dazed and still panting even. Raimundo was with him, hugging him from behind as he lay ontop of him, catching his breathe he said:

"I'm right here, minino."

"Where?"

"Here", and with a smirk Rai held Coby's head to show him he was right there, still embracing him.

"Oh.......heheh....there you are.", and the two touched foreheads as they both laughed weakly. Afterwards, Coby returned Rai's embrace, even though his ass was still rather sore.

"Look at us", Rai cooed, "We are a mess right now...a hot mess"

"Teeehee, yeah, we sure are. I feel all sweaty and sticky...is that bad?"

"Well, not that bad. Depends on how you look at it."

"Hehehe", it was then though that Coby started to get teary-eyed

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's just; I feel so happy..."

"Why?"

"B-b-because.....you love me; that's all..."

"Yes, I do; with all my heart"

"Me too.....well, for you, heheh."

"Who else?" Rai winked

"Heheheheheh"

"C'mere, baby."; And so, the two locked lips once more; the kiss was pretty sweet between the two, but was one that didn't last long.

"Hey, what about we wake up early and wash you before all the counselors and campers wake up?" Rai asked

"Heheh, that sounds good to me; I don't think it's time yet so everyone can watch me wash your body.", Coby traced circles on Rai's nipples. Rai kissed him on the cheek.

"True that...but I'm more than just a hot bod, you know."

"Oh I know that." and in response to that Rai ruffled a little the messy hair of Coby and turned off the lights of the room.

"I wish I could see you forever on this light...", and the Brazilian let a big yawn, "But I can't stay up for much longer."

"Me neither...I think we need to sleep"

"Yeah, we do."

The two boys adjusted as Coby was nuzzling on Rai's chest and starts hearing the beating heart of the Brazilian. Smiling warmly, Raimundo rested a hand on Coby's back and lightly rubbed it as Coby slowly began drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Coby...I love you."

"I love you too, Raimundo."

The two boys close their eyes and sleep embracing; Coby's last thoughts were pretty much thinking on how lucky he was:

"I can't believe this all happened just now. This is like, the luckiest night of my entire life, ever...even if I got lost, I did got found...and I'm thankful for that. This better not turn out to be a dream when I wake up; then again...."


End file.
